Kenshin's Mountain Blossom
by Sam11
Summary: Kenshin get a letter from his old girlfriend saying that she'd like him and his friends to visit her in the Mountains will a little Vacation turn into mad chaos, a new love, ect, or all well first chappy is G but the other chappys will be better (PG13) Ke


Sam: Hiya all and now I'm writing a Rurouni Kenshin Ficcy I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I do own this Ficcy so enjoy  
*Sam goes to walk off the stage*  
Sam: Oh ya and I'm also in this Ficcy, Well on with the Ficcy but I will be using my formal name (Samantha)  
---------  
Sano: Whatcha Looking at Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Its just a old picture of one of my dear friends and another member of the Hiten Mitsurugi Dojo *Shows Sano the picture* And its clear that she's not afraid of getting her picture take that she isn't  
  
Sano: Uh huh She's very pretty. HEY  
  
Kenshin: *Giggle* I'm sorry Sano I thought I could use a little laugh  
  
Megumi: *Walking in the door and Kenshin puts his picture away* Hey You two  
  
Sano: Hi there Megumi your looking fine  
  
Megumi: Thanks Hun  
  
Kenshin: Hello Miss Megumi  
  
Megumi: Hello Kenshin *Hands Kenshin a letter*  
  
Kenshin: Whats this  
  
Megumi: Mr. Fuji gave me this letter to give to you  
*Kenshin opens the letter*  
  
Sano: Read it  
  
Kenshin: Dear Kenshin, Hello my old friend how have you been? I've been fine. It seems like its been forever since I last saw you. So I decided to invite you and your friends to come to my place in the mountains. I look forward to seeing you again. Yours Truly Samantha, P.S. Please Write back  
  
Megumi: Hum sound like fun  
  
Sano: Ya, Whatcha say Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: I'll talk to Miss Kaoru to make sure its ok  
  
Kaoru: Tell me what  
  
Kenshin: Oh I was wondering if we could visit my old friend Samantha in the mountain that I was  
  
Kaoru: Its ok with me, a little vacation should do us good  
*Yahiko walks into the room*  
Yahiko: Dinner's done  
*They all eat dinner*  
Kenshin: Well I think I'll go to bed that I will  
  
All: Good night Kenshin  
*Kenshin walks into his room and starts to write a letter*  
Kenshin: Dear Sam, It sounds good to me write back to me and give me a date and we'll be there. Yours Truly Kenshin P.S. I'm fine  
*The next day Kenshin Send the letter and Kenshin gets another one 1 week later saying that they could come when ever they like, one week later everyone is packing*  
Yahiko: This is gonna be so much fun taking a stage coach to the base of the mountain then taking a short hike to her house  
  
Kenshin: It has been a while since I last been there but I still remember the way  
  
Sano: That's a good thing  
  
Kaoru: Well as I said before it should be fun  
  
Megumi: I agree  
  
Yahiko: Well lets get moving  
*They all leave 1 ½ hours later they reach the base of the mountain*  
Kenshin: We should get moving that we should  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
Kaoru: It is getting late  
*They all walk till the reach a rope/ wooden bridge they walk half way across it when a young woman walks out of the house she has brown hair that is let flowing freely agents the wind with and blue eye's with a hint of purple she is wearing a lavender Kimono*  
  
Samantha: KENSHIN  
  
Kenshin: SAMANTHA  
*Kenshin and Samantha rush into a tight embrace*  
Samantha: Oh Kenshin its been too long  
  
Kenshin: Way to long  
*They all get settled in to the house and they eat dinner*  
Megumi: So you two have been friends for over 15 years  
  
Both: *Nod*  
  
Kenshin: That we have  
  
Yahiko: Well nice meeting you Samantha but I'm gonna hit the hay  
  
Kaoru: Me two  
  
Megumi: I'm beat  
  
Sano: I agree with you Fox Lady  
  
Megumi: Shut up roster  
  
Kenshin: Well I'm gonna stay here and talk to Sam  
  
All: Good night you two  
  
Both: Night  
*Kenshin and Samantha walk out on to the porch and sit*  
Samantha: *Sitting close to Kenshin* I missed you so much  
  
Kenshin: *Nod* Yes  
  
Samantha: I'm ever so glad to hear about your oath  
  
Kenshin: Me too  
  
Samantha: The moon a beautiful one tonight don't you agree  
  
Kenshin: I do agree  
*Kenshin and Samantha look at each other and kiss*  
Samantha: *Blushing* Uh. Um. Thanks  
  
Kenshin: *Blushing* Your welcome  
----------------  
Sam: Well there it is Chappy 1 I hope you like it please write me a review and if you don't like the parings or anything about it  
*Sam puts on a flame proof suit*  
Sam: Well send me lots of reviews please and if I get enough reviews I'll post em and the review I like the best will win a prize YAY  
  
Yahiko: I want a prize  
  
Sam: Ok  
*Sam throws Yahiko a real sword with one big detail*  
Yahiko: A CHILD LOCK I'M NOT A CHILD *Tries to open the sword*  
  
Sam: Sure you are, Well write me a review please if you want me to continue 


End file.
